The Big Uneasy
by snowdrop65
Summary: The Doctor takes Clara to New Orleans. He though it wouldn't be dangerous, but he was wrong...


**I know what you're thinking. I haven't written a Doctor Who fanfic in a while. Sorry about that. OK, it's a crossover. I had to.**

 **Anywho... this would probably be the wierdest choice for a crossover, but I like challenges, so...**

 **This story is happening somewhere in season 1 of the Originals and in season 7 of Doctor Who.**

 **Please enjoy (or not, whatever) and R &R.**

"When are we going?" Clara asked the Doctor, who was struggling to fly the TARDIS without having thrown around.

"2013." The Doctor answered shortly before the TARDIS jerked into the Time Vortex. They held onto the rainling so that they wouldn't fall down.

"OK, and... where are we going?" Clara asked. The Doctor just looked at her with a small smile on his face as the TARDIS stopped.

"It's a surprise." He said and rushed towards the door, opening it.

"The last time was very _surprising_." Clara said to herself, remembering the last place he took her. It was a beautiful temple in the middle of a rainforest on the planet of Thouah. But, instead of being pleasently surprised, they got trapped by a tribe of cannibals and barely made it out alive.

"No, seriously, if I see anything dangerous here, I'll..." She stooped talking as soon as she saw the scenery outside of the TARDIS door. The Doctor was grinning excitedly.

"What do you say?" He asked as he looked at Clara's stunned expression.

"New Orleans. You took me to New Orleans." She whispered, out of her breath. Before the Doctor could say anything, she hugged him tightly.

"Oh, thank you!" She exclaimed and let him go. "This is my favourite city in the world! I've always wanted to go here!"

"Shall we?" He asked, offering Clara his hand. She grinned and took it, as they both walked out of the time machine.

(x)

"Ah, we're in the French Quarter." The Doctor exclaimed, while they were walking down the street.

"Have you been here before?" Clara asked.

"Actually, I have. A long time ago." The Doctor said and looked at Clara. "You know, New Orleans has always been known as The City of Witches."

"Really? Do you think that they are real? Witches." Clara asked.

"It's a big Universe, Clara." The Doctor said. "I wouldn't be surprised by anything."

"Have you ever met a witch?" Clara asked him, being interested in the topic.

"There is actually a race of witch-like creatures called Carionites." The Doctor said. "I've met them. They were trying to put a curse on Shakespeare." Clara laughed.

"Of course they were." She said. "After everything I've seen travelling with you, I wouldn't be surprised by anything." The Doctor smiled for himself.

They walked around for a while, and when they got tired, they sat on a bench.

"This is nice, isn't it?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, after that incident with the canibbals..."

"I know, I know... I'm sorry about that." The Doctor apologised.

"Never mind." Clara smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She was happy that she was there with him.

As the pair rested, they got up and continued walking around, having no idea that they were watched...

(x)

"What are you lloking at?" Hayley asked him. He turned around and looked at her, inviting her to join him on the balcony.

"Just people on the street." Elijah said, continuing to stare at the Doctor and Clara.

"Yeah, I do that sometimes, too." She said and looked at him. Elijah faintly smiled. "What's your brother up to?" She asked. "If I didn't know him, I'd say he's upset."

"I don't know." Elijah admitted. "Niklaus has been... moodier than usual since Rebekah left."

"Have you heard from her?" Hayley asked. Rebekah was the only Mikaelson, after Elijah, who she could call friend.

"I have. She said she was in Greece." Elijah said.

"That's nice." Hayley said and ran her hand over her stomach.

(x)

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Clara just got up from the bench and walked to a nearby café. They sipped coffee, meanwhile looking around. The Doctor was eyeing the man on the balcony across the street. When Elijah noticed the Doctor saw him, he got back to the house.

"Doctor, what are you staring at? What's wrong?" Clara asked, snapping him out of it.

"Oh, nothing. I was just... I thought I saw someone I knew." He said.

"You know you can't lie to me, Doctor. You looked at that man. Who is he?" Clara asked.

"It's a long story, Clara." The Doctor said, taking another sip of his coffee. But, Clara was determined.

"Speak." She ordered. The Doctor sighed.

"Fine." He said and put down his cup. He closed his chair to Clara so that they could talk without being heard. "Have you ever heard of the Mikaelsons?" He asked. Clara simply gave him a how-would-I-know-that look.

"Well... it is said that they built this very city 800 years ago." The Doctor said quietly.

"OK, what else?" Clara asked.

"That man you saw earlier is one of them." The Doctor said.

"Wow. That's a really long family line." Clara said, sounding impressed. "So what's the catch? This family is actually from Mars?"

"Oh, they are are from Earth. The Mikaelsons are also known as the Original family, taking roots from a viking called Mikael." The Doctor said. "Now, Mikael had six children with his wife, Esther and one son from another father. Those seven children are known as the Originals."

"What do you mean – Originals?" Clara asked, intrigued by his story.

"The legend says that Esther was a very powerful witch. One day, after one of her sons was killed, she put a spell on her children and husband, making them immortal and invulnerable to every weapon."

"What happened?" Clara asked.

"She succeeded, thus creating a new race – vampires." The Doctor said, whispering the last word.

"Vampires?" Clara asked. "So, this... witch created vampires. Was that man a..."

"Oh, come on, Clara. It's only a legend." The Doctor said, getting up.

"That was an incredibly scary legend, if you ask me." Clara said, getting up herself. "Now, where do you think we should go now? I saw a bar a few blocks back." The Doctor glanced around.

"Good idea." He said, looking back at Clara. They walked to a bar, and were surprised by the lack of people in it. The bartender was wiping a glass, while talking to a man who was sittting at the bar, and they were the only two more people except them. The Doctor sat on a stool at the bar and Clara sat next to him. The man gave them a look before he got up.

"Thank you for the drink, Camille." He said, putting a bill onto the counter. He smiled at the bartender and walked out. Cami looked at him as he left, then looked at the new customers.

"Hi, what would you like?" She asked with a smile.

"Do you only serve alcohol?" The Doctor asked. Camille looked at him awkwardly.

"Um... yeah." She said.

"Then, I will have... a glass of water." The Doctor said with a smile.

"OK... For you?" Camille asked Clara.

"Um... I'll have a glass of water too." She said. Camille brought them as they asked and continued to wash the glasses.

"Do you know that man?" The Doctor asked.

"That's awfully personal, don't you think?" Camille asked.

"I'm sorry, but... if you do, I'd suggest you stay away from him." The Doctor said and got up. He signalled to Clara and they both walked out of the bar. Camille had no idea who this man was, but she had a feeling that he knew what Klaus was.

(x)

The Doctor quickly walked down the street. Clara barely menaged to keep up with him.

"Doctor!" She called as she walked to him. "What did you mean by that?" She asked him.

"Clara, some things are better not tampered with." The Doctor said.

"What do you mean?!" She asked, as they walked into the alley where the TARDIS was. The Doctor finally stopped. "Who was that man?" Before the Doctor could answer her question, an answer came from somewhere above them.

"Indeed, who was he?" The voice asked. Clara recognised the voice of the man from the bar. Suddenly, the hybrid jumped onto the ground, just in front of them. "It has been a long time, Doctor."

"146 years, to be precise." The Doctor said.

"What?!" Clara asked, looking at the Doctor, then at Klaus. "What are you?" She asked. Klaus simply smiled.

"Clara, go back to the TARDIS." The Doctor said. Clara looked at him, then ran, but Klaus appeared in front of her. "Don't touch her!" The Doctor yelled.

"How the hell..." Clara wondered, looking back at the place Klaus was only a second ago. She slowly walked back to the Doctor.

"You always had an eye for beauty, old friend." Klaus said. "I see you changed your face yet again – I barely recognised you."

"We are _not_ friends." The Doctor said.

"Well, we used to be." Klaus said, then looked at Clara. "There's no need to be afraid, love."

"Doctor, can we please go?" Clara pleaded as she clutched to the Doctor's arm.

"Of course." The Doctor said. Klaus moved to let them pass. The Doctor looked at Klaus once again before he and Clara walked to the TARDIS.


End file.
